


No Regrets

by Saraste



Series: Tolkien Fic Week [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bag End, First Kiss, Fluff, Foreshadowing, M/M, Tolkien Fic Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sam kisses Frodo for the first time.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: Tolkien Fic Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien Fic Week, prompt: first kiss.  
> This is just short and sweet.

They're back in the comfort and solace of Bag End, having faced more horror and hardship either ever should have, when Sam finally kisses Frodo for the first time. 

It's a too-quick shy peck, almost blink and you missed it, because while Sam dares to do it, he still doesn't dare to linger. He'd taken his chance once he'd given Frodo a cup of tea as he sits in the back garden, where Sam has been working on the flower beds and Frodo has been watching him, observing with keen eyes, in more ways than one. The kiss might have been quick, but it's no less devastating, because as their lips part, Sam wants to kiss Frodo again, and his keen eyes don't miss the way Frodo leans after him when he withdraws.

Once accomplished, Sam wishes that he'd done it sooner, because a part of him knows that the this cannot last… Frodo has come back, but not to stay, only to say goodbye to the green hills he ultimately failed to save, as it hadn't been his doing that the Ring was destroyed, there'll be no peace for him even in the restored comfort of Bag End. 

So, even that first kiss is somehow bittersweet, and Sam will never forget the little sigh that comes from Frodo's lips as they part, the way he chases Sam's lips. Emboldened, Sam leans in again, to give another kiss, the first of more. Frodo's fingers sink into his hair and cradle the back of his head, leading him in and keeping him there, the tea quite forgotten.

Sam can never regret kissing Frodo, that first time, or all the times that follow, not even after it all ends, because… for a time, they were each other's everything and that is enough.


End file.
